


The V-day Surprise

by loctiva



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: Just a little one shot drabble I came up on the fly without any planning. This little burp had been nagging at me so I just had to write it down.A day after the concert a special event took place, Valentines themed of course. Then the unexpected happened that changed their lives forever.





	The V-day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> credit to this site for the lyrics:  
>  _https://lucandysugar.wordpress.com/2014/05/22/alice-nine-feat-%E6%9E%9C%E5%91%B3vc%E4%B9%90%E9%98%9F-tender-lyric-and-english-translate-masih-kacau/#more-480_

Anxiety began to rise reaching the station hoping I would make it. _This is it, the moment I get to meet him in person…oh looks like I made it in time what a relief._ Boarding the train I felt my anxiety spiking along with the flicking under my shirt. _Wow, I can feel the vibrations from my pendant…maybe I’m closer than I thought._

Approaching the next station, I hurried toward the venue, forgetting what time it started. Sensations continued to increase, it felt strange yet familiar presence.  _Is he here?_ Every step I take the vibrations increased, I could feel them against my skin… _finally to the front, I hope it’s better inside._ The opposite happened and started moving again… _shit please stay put!_ I frowned, pressing on the pendant. In an instant I felt…calm. _What is this I haven’t felt this way the many years I've had it…and my connection with Hiroto… Come on where is he!_

My eyes scanned the venue noticing how small it is and spotted others gathering in the center. Unsure I followed after till I started to hear chatter. I felt the vibrations, giving me a much higher reading than I had from outside of the venue. A sudden surge of energy caused me to move at random. _OK this is freaky…why do I feel this alien movement? Wait…this sensation feels familiar…_ My body focused on a young man sporting sandy blond hair walking in with his hands full, must be for the activities for today. _Oh no! This isn’t good…it’s slipping shit!_ The pendant came loose some how, first the bell and after the sizer all on display. I grabbed it hoping no one noticed me panicking.

“Are you…OK? You are grabbing chest.” One fan noticed where my hand is, I froze.

_**Ksaaaa…why am I even carrying this shit!?**_

_Wait…how am I hearing this…no no no…it can’t be…_ My mind raced ignoring any other suspicious looks, after all we are a group of twenty-five, five are which you know the members. Anyway…

_**I can see some random chick…do I know you?** _

I tried so hard to stay still finding myself holding my breath. My grip on the pendant tightened till my knuckles turned white. 

_**You know if you keep like that you’ll be black and blue.** _

 Moment I heard these words I released my breath, my body coming to a resting point. _How do you know me? What’s the deal here and how can you hear my thoughts?_ Hearing a light chuckle I bit my lip, _vibrations…feels so real…were these his lips? I don’t know…_

_**Good you're relaxed. You don’t need to snap at me…yes I can…shit we are starting, hurry up!** _

_At least say please, you have explaining to do._ I sighed moving with everyone else, my energy began to strengthen. Something definitely is up… _and he’s looking at me…oh…wait…_ The one person I had contact with is the person I had been searching for, it can’t be that easy I came a few days a go.

 

~~Two days ago~~

 _OK…my Japanese sucks but here it goes, hope it catches…yay it did!_ I smiled looking down at my pendant watching it move. Arriving at my hotel I’m staying at and while I’m here I’ll be house hunting for my future place. 

Plopping down on the bed, the tight space reminded me of Italy and how tight the rooms are. I lost a sweater there, would be some story wouldn’t it? Midnight rolled by when I felt something, enough to wake me up feeling all tingly…then I heard something…something familiar…in my bed? _No wonder I felt a little warm…and a little sweaty. You decided to join did you._

**_I felt lonely and I felt a signal, like…it made me think…fuck yes she’s here! So I thought I drop by unless you don’t want me here._ **

_It’s OK I enjoy your company you know that, lets get some sleep the event is in two days and your concert tomorrow, you need rest._ **_  
_ **

_**Ah shit I forgot silly me. Thanks for the reminder…hey quit laughing at me woman.**  
_

_I can’t stop laughing this is too much my sides hurt…_

_~  
_

 

“What sides? You were staring at something for like a long time.” Show chuckled shaking his head. “We go stuff to do, day dreaming is later. Good thing we are done setting up…Someone ate all the whipping cream…” He sighed and nudged me to walk to group gathering up for instructions. _  
_

_What happened? I blanked back to two days ago…what's so important about that other than making fun at Hiroto. This makes…  
_

**_I think you need to take a chill pill and pay attention…_ **

_I’ve done this I know it works, you take any translucent object make sure its clean and grasp the glass like this. Lick the…ah shit I spaced again._

“Why do I have my arms out it front of me…and licking…what the fuck.” Hiroto scoffed his face bright red from his little “side show”.

Me on the other hand I started laughing…again. “You should of seen your face when you…oh…” I stopped everyone became quiet. It hit me…this happened to him due to how strong our connection is…I had no idea I would accomplish this feat. My response, isn’t what I expected. “Well at least you showed them how it's done?” I bit my lip, watching Nao heading in my direction. _What did I do wrong…Nao…how am I going to understand what he’s saying?_ I felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Everything started to slow down, close to stopping time itself.

He took a deep breath watching me tense a bit, I could feel Hiroto’s emotions…he seemed a little sad and somehow it has affected me. I knew this since it felt alien to me finding myself looking at Hiroto. “Alright relax it's just a mishap. We need to pull the names out and get this going.” Team leaders chose from a box each grabbing names as their team mates for the activities, whatever they are anyway. I had a hunch it being "partner involved" since it’s after the v-day concert makes sense right? 

My named called snapped me back to reality turning to the owner of the voice. “You're on my team, I hope we can win this ne~” Hiroto cooed, he could tell I had been deep in thought that I forget where I am. He placed his hand on my shoulder and it looked at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. “Hey everything will be OK…I feel we need to catch up later.” His phone responded, I gave him a nod.

 

Game One: Whipping kiss

_What an odd name must be Nao’s ne~_ I snickered at him and smiled again this time it's soft and warm. I watched you nod in reply, _he did hear me…he really did!! Wow I feel bad that I put him on the spot like that…now he wants to chat with me…I hope I didn’t do anything wrong…_ My smile faded yet my eyes could see how he feels, I feel…safe with him…Not sure why…

_**Hey missy pay attention this is the most embarrassing thing in my entire life. You will be my witness.** _

_How could I miss this, I mean come on you know me._

**_Yeah the impossible, woman always make things so difficult._ **

_Careful don’t want them to notice you staring at Saga…you know you could…jump him like how Nao jumped you._

**_Ahhh let’s move on it’s starting…oh she’s rather cute._ **

_HIROTO!_

_**You’re way cuter though. She chickened out…I thought I was bad. Damn her legs where wobbling and everything.**  _

_I can see that from here…she does seem nervous according to what I am feeling._

**_She is I guess we lost this one._ **

“And the winner goes to Team-Naoshi? What kind of name is that.” Show laughed, apparently they named our teams, I wonder what Show came up with. I snicked, _and I am sure you know where I am going with this right?_

 _ **I’m behind you.**_ “No really I am I had to make sure the girl was OK, then I came here to see if you're OK.” He responded with his iPhone.  
“I’m fine thanks for asking, she is kind of young though so I guess it’s expected…I was there once so I get it.” I replied back with my Android. He nodded in agreement.

 

Game Two: Step one step two

_Are we dancing? Sure sounds like it what to you think?_ I snickered when Show announced the activity.

 _ **I’m all for that, I like to get down hahahaha…pay back is a bitch ne~** _ Hiroto he winked snickering at me. I am this close to giving him the bird. Yeah I wouldn’t be the good role model I am one of the oldest here…wow I feel old. 

“Alright enough the delays we found the ropes they ended up in Hiroto’s tote bag.” Show sighed unwinding the bundle.

His eyes light up, “mah mah mah I’m sorry I had to chase after Mogu somehow he got out, then I had to go and buy rope and more whipping cream. Then the staff asked me to carry something in. Do you think Ill remember to grab them?” He scoffed shaking his head.

 _Hiroto you did your best I would of done the same thing under pressure._ I watched his demeanor changed smiling that sweet smile, giving me butterflies. 

The next name called, isn’t me again… I’m unreliable when it comes to balance, Hiroto and I having our ankles tied together…timber! Or sea saw which ever comes first. This person here seemed confident I wonder if it’s a good fit. “Come on come you can do it!”

Hiroto tried to keep up, the girl seemed goal orientated. “Aye aye you're so fast.”

 The girl blushed, “thank you I like to run so this seemed to be perfect for both of us ne~”

"Hiroto stop yapping and get back here!” I yelled shaking my head I could see others had made their way back. 

“Alright! Alright I am coming!” He yelled back this time in English going neck to neck with Saga’s team. “Yatta!!” Hiroto cheered the moment they finished the race fist up and all. Adorable sight… _wait did he speak…English? I must be dreaming someone pinch me._

Show sighed, “how are you able to pronounce it better than me.” He shook his head, receiving a shrug, that didn’t satisfy him at all nope. I could tell he’s jealous of Hiroto’s mad skills with pronunciation, his Japanese sucks haha…OK I have no room to talk. 

 

Game Three: Give and Receive

_Not…a…word…_

**_Hey! You’re the one who thought it first…I don’t always think that way._ **

_OK, why am I feeling all fuzzy and yea…_

**_Hahaha oops…um this may be an issue…_ **

_Did you piss yourself…_

**_It isn’t like you didn’t either…what is with you that makes me all happy and shit. Driving me nuts._ **

_You know this isn’t the first time it happened, hahaha. Maybe the hundredth time._

**_You…me…bathroom after this…you owe..._ **

_Insert cricket noises here._ ****

**_Asshole._ **

_You know we can go on like this or you pick who's your next choice?_

**_Ah shit why are you such a distraction woman I swear to god…fuck me._ **

_OK when and where?_

**_This isn’t helping me here, fuck I need to go._**

_Stop dancing and go it’s embarrassing._

**_I think I sprung a leak I’ll be right back._ **

_Actually I may need to as well._

After our little debacle which can go on and on so for the sake of time the team leader picks another team mate…still isn’t me. I guess it’s save the best for last, I wonder if Hiroto is good at not dropping the ping pong. Watching this is both humorous and painful since those two need to fill up Hiroto’s bucket under a time limit. The girl carefully placed the ping pong on the spoon held by her mouth, the goal is try and get as many you can to the receiver’s basket. I could tell she focused real hard at the pace she’s going. Placing the ping pong in her basket she ran back for another while Hiroto tried his best to balance it. After one minute had past the results tailed up. 

Team Naoshi had four balls in Nao’s basket and one in his team mates is half a point? Team Mogu, we had one on the floor, one in his team mate’s basket and two in Hiroto’s basket. Unsure what happened there may have missed the bucket, how could you do that? Team Sagashi, haha go figure anyway they did pretty good. His basket had five and none in his team mate’s. Team Show Time, don’t ask, got the same amount. Team Tiger they didn’t do so good. Tora kept having to catch his breath having three with two in his team mate’s basket. At least he tried. 

Total Score:  
Team Naoshi- 4.5  
Team Mogu- 2.5  
Team Sagashi- 5  
Team Show Time - 5  
Team Tiger- 4

_Wow that didn’t end so good for us didn’t it._

**_I hope the last one will bump us up there, sometimes it’s a make or break one._ **

 

Final Game: My Heart is in your hands

_Show needs to make these game titles all the same it's all over the place._

_**Yea I can see that, he does haha.** _

“OK everyone this is a tie breaker and bonus. You must chose who is your eyes and who is the blind one.” Show pointed to two large hearts since that’s all they can afford. “As you see we have two this stuff wasn’t cheap you know.” He cleared his throat and continued, “you must get close to that picture as you can. One who is the closest gets ten points, five for the eyes and five for the blind.” He handed each team a blind fold. They seem rather nice you couldn’t see a damn thing. Literally I couldn’t I didn’t believe Show till I started touching Hiroto in um ahem anyway he didn’t lie.

“I guess I’m your partner at default.” I said with my phone.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” he replied with his, trying to ignore the sensation I gave him. 

“Alright chose your eyes and who will be the blind we are on a time crunch.” Show announced returning to his team mate on who would go.

First up is the tie break, we need to boil down on whose team will last the longest. This is an elimination round. Saga and Show both were the blind, I wonder how this is will go. The two shook hands and placed their blind folds on while the staff peeled them off sticking them in an empty space next to the diagram. They gave the blind folded their first piece to start with. Funny thing is the staff mixed it up again to make it challenging.

“Ready and starto!” The staff yelled blowing a whistle, and the traditional game time music game came on. This of course amused many of us from watching their shows too much. 

_Show looks frustrated, he takes things too seriously._

**_You tell me, Saga seems confident. I think he has a chance since he's a cool guy after all._ **

_And a good kisser I'm sure._

**_Oh please don't start me on this you know better._ **

_Look look! Saga is gaining ground he’s good._

**_Told you he's a cool guy._ **

_No need being all sassy frass here. Oh no Show is catching up._

**_Who you rooting for here?_ **

_I don’t pick sides…then again Saga would be a good challenge…_

**_You picked a side. No no! Show turn it around geeze._ **

_Look who’s talking._

**_Shush you, this is coming close and their time is at forty-six seconds, come on guys._ **

_Their cutting it close, maybe._

**_Starting to think Saga may have a better grasp at this._ **

“Time’s up! Blind folds off!” The staff commanded while the traditional “ding ding” went off. 

Saga rubbed his eyes a bit, looking at his results giving a bit of a smirk, “I did pretty damn good what about you Show?”

“Some of it is crooked I wish I had more time.” He sighed shaking his head watching Saga pat his back.

“You need to liven up a bit and take it as it is, you're too hard on yourself.” Saga sigh leaving the staging area. After a round of janken, Team Mogu versus Team Naoshi are up. This will be interesting, I doubt Nao will conform to the rules knowing him. 

Nao approached Hiroto cracking his knuckles with a stupid grin on his face, “ah Hiropon you ready for a smack down.” Winking at Hiroto a K.O experience. 

“You're the one that chickened out. So your turn to be smacked down.” Hiroto gave Nao his game face and smashed his fist into his hand a bit hard. “Ah itai!”

“Karma is a bitch eh?” Nao mocked and headed to his area. Hiroto rolled his eyes and I could tell he’d flip him off. 

“Which of us is going?” Hiroto asked with his phone.

“Well we are roughly the same…maybe exactly the same so…this is tricky.” I replied back with mine.

“Can you trust me?” he added with his.

“Yes of course.” I replied back with mine watching him hand me the blind fold. My heart immediately started to race. How the hell is Hiroto going to give me directions when he doesn’t speak English. I took a deep breath and headed to the board, I noticed I’m with another Number Six. Wonder what they are trying to implore here, a game of blind man’s bluff?

The staff member handed me the piece after I placed the blind fold on and guided me to the board. This stuff is Velcro no wonder they had such a hard time with it. I felt a sudden calm come over me and directed me to face Hiroto. Some how he knew exactly how things will pan out, I sure didn't. My body turned back bringing me back to reality. We couldn’t start since I spaced off again. Music played again I could feel my heart wanting to rip out of my chest my body shaking…then I snapped. “Right no no up” Hiroto spoke the commands in English with clarity. Everyone literally stopped and watch him give directions in English. _You're one amazing person, I didn’t expect this at all. We have hope of winning for sure!_

**_I’m ecstatic you trusting me with this. My gut told me this is the best choice._ **

_Lets put it this way…you and I both can do the unthinkable._

_**You know…I am starting to see that. Maybe we have a connection after all.** _

_You’re guiding my hands without any movement of your own, I noticed you stopped talking._

**_I wanted to try something since you could do it to me. I wondered if you get the same affect, and you do._ **

_Keep at it we are making progress since we killed the audience._

 I had felt this feeling in the past, my body moving on its own to show the other's expressions. This is no different, and somehow it felt good being able to work in unison. Giving you the feeling of appreciation. My arm continued to glide along the pieces while Hiroto sat there focusing on the task. That’s till Show messed things up, “you’ll give yourself aneurysm doing that.”

Hiroto broke contact a bit floored at his remark, “no I won’t you don’t know me like you think you do. I’m not like you.”

Show stepped back a bit shocked, “wow Hiroto where did that come from? Are you trying to protect something?”

“No he just happened to of spent time with me spiritually, give him a break you give him enough grief as it is.” I felt weird having that spoken in Japanese when I don’t know what it meant. This day is getting stranger and stranger by the moment.

“OK that’s it I’m calling it besides Nao’s looks like an ass, you two won by default.” Show sounded rather snarly and unruly. He sure is getting on my nerves.

The game had ended though the other teams hadn’t gone the whole thing according to Show as “total chaos”. He announced it being dinner time with snack food due to tight budget and selling concert merch. I wanted to look at it myself yet at the same time I had a gut feeling someone needed me. I relocated to where Hiroto is sitting, he hadn’t touched his food or drink, I knew something is up. “Hey what happened back there, he had…” when I could finish I noticed tears crowning his eyes. Pushing my chair closer to him I pulled him into an awkward hug and rubbed his back. Seeing the poor guy in this condition, breaks my heart. “Shh it’s OK I’m here. Just let it all out, that’s it.” Hiroto tried to calm down, suppressing that much anger must be rough. Taking a few deep breaths I began to hum a melody I haven’t heard of. His body calmed down until he became jelly against me. I think he fell asleep, don’t use me as a pillow Hiroto.

I nudged him a bit hearing some groaning and moaning until he erected himself back to the sitting position. He pulled up his phone and spoke a sincere comment, “I don’t know what it is about you but despite today’s mishaps, you never once backed down on me. Not once, that to me is a big deal.”

Holding back tears I replied back, “why would I give up on such a wonderful person as yourself. You're more than I could ever ask for and I don’t ask for much.” My body froze watching him come closer to me until his lips pressed against my cheek. I felt like I'm going into shock, these feelings heavy for someone small such as myself.

 

~Phone Translation~

“So…um you wanted to talk?” I tilted my head in consideration, he did want to talk to me after all.

“Oh yes, um…that necklace you're wearing. It looks familiar.” He reached over for a better look and froze in place with this strange look on his face. Having a hunch he saw so many trivial things, some hard to grasp. I could see in his eyes that memories were filling them. He let go leaning over to grab his phone that fell next to me, he could of asked instead of leaning over my lap.

“Ah Hiroto you could of just ask me and I’d get it for you instead of you being a lap dog.” I sighed shaking my head.

“Huh oh, sorry force of habit…lap dog? What the fuck.” He gave me the most ridiculous frowns of all, his pouty face. I couldn’t take him seriously no matter how hard he tried.  
~

 

“Oye oye! Romeo and Juliet it's time for the closing get your asses over here.” Saga called out, both of our faces turned bright red and hurried over.

“Where have you two been, tsk tsk tsk better not be doing naughty things over there.” Nao joked giving a kissy face.

Hiroto rolled his eyes and joined the others while I joined the group, “well other then the crazy shit that went on who had fun?” Everyone cheered and clapped, _what a relief._ "Today we are doing strictly love songs as out closing act but we need your help with this one. As you see the staff are handing out slips of paper you can make as many entries as you want. Pens will also be provided for you. You have fifteen minutes to complete this task. Minna will you help us!?” Show beamed. Everyone cheered again and friskily took the slips acting like pack rats.

I sat down on the stage floor chewing on the pen, I don’t know many… _maybe Blossom haven’t played much and Silver. They have played Love So Sweet…at least they let us use our phones for this. Hmm I’m a Believer or Can’t Help But Falling In Love With You, I Always Love You may be stretching it hahaha I can see Show trying to sing that, it would be so bad. I can’t do canto pop or mandopop…wait I do know some._

 

~Phone Translation II~

 I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over, “so are you going to berate us again?”

Show shook his head, “I want to make it up to you guys. I didn’t know it was that serious.”

“Hmmm alright what do you have in mind?” I crossed my arms feeling eyes watching us, “your English is getting better, still could use some help with the grammar part.”

“Mah mah not the time to be criticizing me here. Let’s go in the back before we get any witnesses.” He extend his hand, I took it and immediately dragged to back stage. _Show how is this isn’t making a scene seriously, could you be discrete? We got children that want in your pants, I’m joking yet some are like that…so nasty._

 “OK I gave it some thought but it's the least played song we have.” Show interjected the moment we disappeared from view.

"Well you have a few so where are you going with this?” I sighed noticing everyone else weren’t present.

“Oh I told them I need some alone time. I’ll explain to them after.” He seemed to understand how I am reacting without any explanation. “You know you act a lot like Hiroto, it’s almost like I’m talking to two of him…OK that right there…it’s hard with just one as is.”

My patience grew thin I had enough of him rambling on with these side stories, we don’t have much time if he keeps this up. “You're getting off topic Show.” 

“Oh right right, sorry just have so much going on. My gut tells me you can pronounce Japanese well how about mandarin?” He raised his eyebrow at me, I could tell he's trying to test me. He’s testing my patience.

“What I am trying to get at here is that you were wondering if I could sing to Tender.” I grumbled, I feel so sorry for Hiroto having to deal with someone such as him. Respect the guy he still gets on my nerves. 

 “Yes that’s what I was trying to ask you.” Show implored hoping I could read his mind, why would I? If I could I still wouldn't. Again I respect him and still gets on my nerves.

I shook my head, “no you were pussy footing it so you can waste time and get with your day. Look if you want me to do it you could of just said so. Let me guess you’re doing this for Hiroto?”

Show froze and swallowed hard, I had a hunch that something boiling in that brain of his, “I um…let’s just get it started we got some time left.”  
I checked my phone shaking my head in frustration, “we got seven minutes left, eight of which you wasted babbling on about non sense. I wish you’d give me straight answers.” Show felt faint and collapsed hadn’t I catch him he'd injure himself real badly. I helped him to where he could grab onto something to straighten himself up. 

“You have some really fast reflexes.” He gasped acting like his life flashing over his eyes.

“I can explain that another time lets just go already.” I barked walking off, using my experience from theatre to get to my destination. We had three minutes there’s no turning back now, for me at least. 

~

 

We made it in time, the song synced up with its audio track meaning we hear the vocals and they hear the audio making it sound like we were the ones singing it. The news had spread to the others that there’s a minor change, still relevant to the theme. 

“Before we start our improv this young woman here wanted to sing something unthinkable. You guys will be the first to see this song other than its origin. If you know this song you’ll see exactly why.” Show glanced over to me gesturing me to que the song. I didn’t know I had that role. “Play the song.” I frowned a bit annoyed with the lack of communication, maybe he thinks I’m similar to Hiroto.

The song started slow for a few moments till it came the last touch to the song. Our vocals;

 

  **Me:** 就在不觉中渐渐遗忘自己 曾经不断战胜痛楚的理由 以及牵起手便会相信彼此的场景  
Jiù zài bù jué zhōng jiànjiàn yíwàng zìjǐ céngjīng bùduàn zhànshèng tòngchǔ de lǐyóu yǐjí qiān qǐ shǒu biàn huì xiāngxìn bǐcǐ de chǎngjǐng  
_Just noticing gradually forgotten the reason he had ever overcome pain and believe it will hold up each other’s hands scene_

 

 **Show:** 今だからこそ歌おう 家族を思いやるように互いに想い合えるように  
Ima dakarakoso utaou kazoku o omoiyaru yō ni tagaini omoi aeru yō ni  
_As dress feeling each other as caring family to sing simply because it is now_

 

Standing at the entry way from backstage hiding, is none other than Hiroto. He felt a pull even though he’s in middle of practicing. He felt moved watching Show and I interact on stage as if we have known each other for years. We would sing close to each other letting the music take us away. This feeling… _I wonder what it be like if Hiroto was singing Show’s part…that be something else._

  ** _Well I could if you want to, maybe after this?_** I felt my heart skip a beat and briefly looked back catching him grinning ear to ear. I hope to have this feeling again when I start my career, I feel so alive. 

Show and I perfectly harmonized as we came to the closing of the song;

 

 **Unison:** 用我们的声音 在一首歌  
Yòng wǒmen de shēngyīn zài yī shǒu gē  
_Use our voices in a song_

即使偶然擦肩错过那一刻　  
Jíshǐ ǒurán cā jiān cuòguò nà yīkè  
_Even occasional rub shoulders miss the moment_

我们能成为彼此的力量　  
Wǒmen néng chéngwéi bǐcǐ de lìliàng  
_We can be each other’s strength_

_Tenderness_

 

Usually the ending is sung by Show. I couldn’t help it and ended it with him. He realized it being a “thank you for doing this” gesture vocalists will understand that other's couldn't. Silence filled the room enough to hear a pen drop that’s until I heard someone clap off stage. It’s Hiroto all teary eyed, I had a feeling that he knew I had this in mind for him, others followed suit till the whole venue started to clap, I felt so moved hearing them cheering.“This beautiful woman here is a musician in the works I think we need a better applaud then that.” Show pushed the crowd to increase in volume turning toward me. I had been fighting tears back as I bowed to everyone. Today touched my heart and those with me on this special day.

Hiroto came up to me his eyes red from crying and took my hands in his. A soft smile appeared on his lips, he didn’t care about the reactions from his gesture and knelt down speaking in perfect English. “Will you be my Valentine?”

“Yes! I will!” I squealed tears falling and a big cheesy smile, the rest is history…for now.


End file.
